


A Snippet

by MixedMeringue



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedMeringue/pseuds/MixedMeringue
Summary: Most parents can tell their kids exactly what their grandparents were like.Maia isn't most parents.
Relationships: Csethiro Ceredin/Maia Drazhar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Snippet

Maia fiddled with Dian’s thick black curls, they were larger than Maia’s own. Dian had Csethiro’s face in many ways but the eyes were Drazhadeise. Dian’s skin was lighter than Maia’s own, more silvery than slate. Maia could feel Esha’s eyes on him, no doubt it took him long to do Dian’s hair, just like it took long to do Maia’s, but he couldn’t help but touch it. It was like he was casting an orb of protection around his offspring. Dian was nearing 12 the closer the summer solstice came. Nemer said that when a michen turned 13 they were becoming teenagers for real. The attitude took a dive down, the disobedience began, tantrums which couldn’t be solved with sweets or ‘promises’. 

“What was grandfather like? thou always talks about grandma, but never grandfather”, Dian asked as he looked up from the small dagger he was cleaning. He’d been obsessed with it ever since his mother got it for him, an early birthday gift. Maia hated it but the way Csethiro’s eyes lit up when explaining the parts of the dagger and how to hold it... 

“I didn’t know grandfather personally”, Maia began carefully. He heard Beshelar shift slightly. He knew Dian was technically old enough to understand the wrong he had done to Maia and his mother but there was a part of him that also whispered, ‘but that’s his GRANDFATHER, why make Dian hate someone for something he was not alive to witness?’ 

“Thy grandfather was a good hunter, or so we have heard”, Maia continued so he didn’t get the dreaded question of ‘why?’. “He was probably strong and fast to be a good hunter.” 

“What kind of Emperor was he?” 

Maia was saved from the question by Csevet pouring into the room with his Lord Chancellor at his heels. Upon seeing His Serenity with his heir, Csevet stopped short and bowed immediately, “We could come back later.” 

“No, now is fine. What are those papers?”, Maia felt his pulse too loudly as he snatched his hands away from Dian’s hair. Dian opened his mouth to complain, most likely because Maia hadn’t answered his question, but from the corner of his eye Dian closed it again. Setheris would have said he looked like a fish but Maia held his tongue. 

“A report from Colonel Briah, he wrote of the refugees needing food and shelter supplies. There’s also a petition from Thu-Tetar’s council, they are asking for assistance in handling their water supply issues'' 

Maia rose from his chair, best not to conduct business where the Crown Prince is present. He will be Emperor someday, but not today if the Goddess is merciful. Maia didn’t leave without running his hand through Dian’s hair one last time, earning him a smile. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thou, thy, we, one, I -.... 
> 
> Imagine Maia having a whole child. I can't stop seeing him as a child despite him being nearly in his 20s.


End file.
